DESCRIPTION: The stated objective of the proposed training program is to prepare outstanding individuals for careers in research and teaching in basic mechanisms of AIDS pathogenesis. Training will be directed toward three interrelated basic research areas: (l) molecular virology and pathogenesis of HIV; (2) antiviral drug discovery and design; and (3) mucosal immunology and vaccine development. Prior to admission to the BMAP Training Program, both Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. predoctoral trainees will undertake three different laboratory rotations, make brief oral or poster presentations on their research experiences and will attend lectures given through the Center for AIDS Research, the Comprehensive Cancer Center and individual academic departments. Journal club participation is mandatory. Predoctoral trainees will choose a mentor after their first year (Ph.D.) or second year (M.D./Ph.D), and will then fulfill the requirements of their particular department's Ph.D. program during that next year or more. Students who then pass a qualifying examination are allowed to apply for candidacy for the Ph.D. degree and entry into the BMAP training program. Funding for Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. students will be covered from other sources until they actually enter the BMAP Training Program. After admission to the BMAP Program, a dissertation committee will monitor the students progress at six months intervals until the Ph.D. degree is awarded. The postdoctoral training program is quite conventional in design and implementation. Each trainee is committed to at least two, and preferably three, years in the program. Ph.D.s will commit 100% time to research, while M.D.s will commit 80%. All trainees will be enrolled in a journal club and will take at least one advanced course decided upon by the trainee, the Program Advisory Committee and the trainee's preceptor. Trainees will be periodically evaluated for continuation in the program during a meeting of the Committee, the trainee and the trainee's preceptor.